


Smoke Breaks and Cheat Days

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcoholism, Breakups, M/M, Mentions of alchol, Multi, Smoking, friendship fic, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Sharon and Katya dislike each other, but after they are both dumped, they lean on each other more than they would have ever thought. Or, Trixie and Alaska break up with Katya and Sharon and they become friends after crying about it.





	

Sharon stumbled out into the alleyway, shivering as the cold hit her exposed shoulders and legs. She breathed in and out and tried to clear her head a little bit.

“I thought you had given up drinking.” The voice came from her left, and Sharon spun around to face the source.

Katya was leaning against the brick wall that housed the bar that they, along with a few other queens, had just performed in. Katya had a lit cigarette in her mouth, smoke curling in the air around her head.

Sharon shrugged, “What can I say? It was a cheat day.”

“I didn’t know recovering alcoholics had cheat days.” Katya said, voice laced with bitterness.

“I didn’t know that recovering drug addicts took smoke breaks.” Sharon shot back.

Katya gave her a patronizing smile, “Oh but I think you do know.”

The haughty look on Sharon’s face fell, replaced by a grimace. “Fuck you.”

Katya held up her hands, “Hey don’t blame me. You are the one who has been lying to your boyfriend about being sober for the past six months.“ Katya’s words cut deep. She shouldn’t let them affect her, but she knew Katya was right, and the guilt that she felt only multiplied.

“Oh you are one to talk! You think you’ve got Trixie fooled? You think she doesn’t know that you can’t stop smoking? She’s smarter than you give her credit for.”

Katya’s face fell as well. “You think Justin is going to love you again just because you’ve given up drinking? Think again. Just cause he is sleeping with you, doesn’t mean he loves you.” Sharon scoffed at this. “And cheating on your fiancé Sharon? You really have come full circle.” Katya gave her a smirk, and Sharon felt her blood run cold. That smirk told her all she needed to know. Alaska had promised never to tell anyone about it, evidently she had lied.

Sharon had proposed one night when they were still together. She was drunk and fell down rather than kneeled, and the ring had been made of melted beer bottle caps rather than diamonds but Alaska still wore it with just as much pride. They hadn’t told anyone about it, and after Alaska cheated on Sharon and they came to an explosive end, they promised they would never speak of it again. The fact that she was causing the same pain Alaska had caused to her, to Chad, made her gut wrench, and the alcohol she had consumed threatened to make a reappearance.

Sharon stalked forward, fueled completely by anger and guilt, and pushed Katya against the wall forcefully. When the older queen tried to get away, Sharon just pushed her back, and laid her arms on either side of Katya’s head, effectively blocking her exits. A smirk came over Sharon’s face as she noticed the hint of fear in Katya’s eyes. “You are just insecure with your own relationship. You know if you can’t stop smoking she is going to leave you.” Sharon dropped her arms, but kept the smirk, "You are projecting. I pity you for that.”

Katya stepped away from the wall and closer to Sharon. “You don’t know anything about my relationship. Don’t you dare pretend otherwise.”

The two queens were a hair away from each other at this point, adrenaline pumping through their veins, hatred and scorn in their eyes. “Same goes for you.” Sharon spoke steadily.

“I know more about your “relationship” than you do.” The way Katya put quotation marks around relationship, made Sharon’s blood boil.

“Not likely, since I’m actually, you know, fucking her.”

“Well I’m talking to her. You know, rather than having sex with her and leaving before she wakes up.”

“Whatever.” Sharon steps away and turns her back to Katya; she doesn’t glance back as she swings the club door open and hears it slam shut behind her.

Katya and Sharon don’t see each other until months later. After AllStars 2 airs and Alaska has finally gotten the title she deserves, and is getting treated like the royalty she is. Speaking of which, Sharon hadn’t seen Alaska in a while, but they texted every now and then. They performed together for Halloween and it was just like old times, except, there was something a bit….off. Alaska seemed distant the whole time. Sharon kept trying to make conversation, or to just be together, but Alaska brushed her off.

Then came the Halloween show with several other queens, most notably in Sharon’s mind, Katya. Sharon had been dreading this performance since she heard about it. Just the thought of being in the same room as Katya made her stomach curl in an unpleasant way. The rehearsal went as expected, with Alaska again being distant, and Katya and Sharon avoiding each other like the plague. The other queens seemed to pick up on the vibe between the three and stayed out of the line of fire.

Katya was cracking one-liners through the entire rehearsal, and Alaska was laughing maniacally at each one. Sharon tried to keep her cool throughout these exchanges, but the sight of Alaska’s head thrown back, eyes crinkled, and mouth impossibly upturned because of Katya, made her blood boil. She made a series of scathing reads about Katya in quick succession, and when no one but Sharon laughed, she decided it would be a good idea to get some fresh air.

Sharon began pacing back and forth, hands itching for a cigarette, but Alaska hated kissing her after she smoked.

Moments later the object of her thoughts appeared beside her.

“Hey Shar.”

“Hey Lasky.”

“What is going on?”

Sharon stopped moving and leaned against the wall so that she was facing Alaska. “I could ask you the same question. Did I do something? Why are you ignoring me?”

Alaska sighed and wouldn’t meet Sharon’s eyes. “I’ve met someone.”

Sharon chuckled. “No shit. You’ve been dating him for like two months now.”

“No but Sharon, I really care about him.”

“And?”

Alaska met her eyes then, and all of a sudden Sharon knew where this was going.

“I think I love him.”

Sharon let out a bitter laugh. “You think you love everyone. Trust me, he isn’t the one for you.”

“And you are?”

“I’m better than some hippy chubby race chaser. You know he is only into you cause you are famous right?“

“And you are only interested in me for sex, so which one is worse?”

Sharon was taken aback by this. “Alaska you know I am interested in you for more than that.”

“Do I? Because you never stay.” Alaska’s voice broke on the last word, and all the traces of anger were gone. The tears that she had been holding back, teased the edges of her eyes. “I wake up and you are gone and I wonder-“ Alaska cuts herself off with a chuckle, “I wonder if you ever cared at all.”

Sharon’s voice softens as she attempted to speak, “Alaska-”

“No. Just stop. I can’t do this anymore Sharon. I can’t feel like this anymore.” Alaska tried to compose herself, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “I think I love him.” Sharon winces at her words.”I thought I loved you too. Maybe I was wrong.”

The concept of time is lost on Sharon as she stands in the same spot that Alaska left her in. She doesn’t move, doesn’t cry, doesn’t fully inhale and exhale for what feels like days.

The sudden noise of shoes rapidly hitting pavement in front of Sharon makes her look up. The last person Sharon ever thought she would want to see is standing in front of her with a look of absolute devastation in her eyes. Katya has tears running down her face, her eyes are wildly searching Sharon’s, and she smells strongly of peppermint.

They both look at each other for a moment. Sharon holds back the comment she so desperately wants to make, and without thinking, pulls Katya to her chest. After a second of confusion on both of their parts, Katya settles into the hug as she lets out a long sob into Sharon’s shoulder. The two queens stand there crying into each other’s bodies, lamenting about their respective heartbreaks until they are empty, and find themselves splayed out on the ground. Their limbs are intertwined and Katya still has her face buried in Sharon’s chest. Sharon glanced down at the older girl and couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of her.

Katya sniffed and looked up at her puzzled. “What’s so funny?”

There was a smile on Sharon’s face that looked out of place. “Look at us.” Katya did just that, but still didn’t see what was so funny. “Look what they did to us.” When Katya looked at the smile on Sharon’s face this time, it looked much more warped, and if Katya tilted her head just so, it almost looked like a sneer.

“I should be mad.” Sharon nodded in affirmation. “I should ask her to just accept me the way I am. Why should I change? Why can’t she just deal with it?” Even as she spoke the words, Katya knew she had no right to ask Trixie to do that. In fact Katya never wanted Trixie to change, for anyone. "But I won’t. And I’m not going to.” Sharon nodded solemnly, Katya and Trixie’s situation looking a lot more like her own. ”She deserves better than me. You know? She is just so-“ Katya trailed off, searching for the word that could encompass all that Trixie was.

“Everything.” Both queens speak at the same time.

Katya looks at Sharon with a surprised look. “Yeah. That.”

A few minutes passed by in silence until Sharon speaks softly. "I don’t know if I will ever love anyone ever again.”

Katya looks at her with so much sadness and understanding that it is overwhelming. She doesn’t know how to help Sharon, nor does Sharon know how to help Katya, so they just wrap their arms more tightly around each other, and pray that with time they will both get through this. Maybe even heal.


End file.
